party games
by tomboy727
Summary: the gang plays party games! T for teenage hormones and LOTS of making out


Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush and I don't own the game strip vowel. Oh and I put Jade from victorious in this and she's got a love/hate relationship with James, honestly I was just like "hey I like this couple so lets take her from one show and put her in another" but it's not really a crossover cause it's just one character and she didn't go to hollywood arts and meet Cat, Beck and Tori. Okay so on with the chapter.

* * *

"Hey guys. Wotcha doing?" Stephane asked as she rolled into apartment in her new ghost skates

"Being board" they all said in unison.

It was true. The group of friends where around the coffee table thinking of things to do when their friend came in. Mrs Knight and Katie went shopping and left the teenagers alone. Jade looked like she had an idea

"We could always play a game" she said with an almost evil smirk

"Your games are always really... Weird" Camille blurted out

"Yeah and someone always ends up hurt" Logan agreed.

"Come on guys let's hear what she has to say" Kendall chipped in. They all groaned but listened anyway

"It's called vowel strip. You have to spell out your whole name and every time you say a vowel you must remove one item of clothing. Oh and shoes count as one item" the group of friends looked pretty pleased with the girls idea.

"Ok sounds fun. But it might be more interesting with some music" Lucy stated as she got up and looked through some CDs

"You better not put on that metal rock crap" Carlos spoke for the first time

"It's not crap!" She defended as she put black-eyed peas 'boom boom pow' and smirked when they all cheered.

"Ok who's starting?" Stephane asked

"I'll start" James said confidently

"Just to make it clear. The vowels are A. E. I. O. U." Jade said implying he was stupid

"I know. Ok J. A-" he cut himself off by taking his shirt off and smirked as Jade stared at his chest

"Like what you see?" He continued smirking.

"eat a rag" she rolled her eyes

"M. E-" he cut himself off again by taking off both his shoes

"S. D. I. A..-" he took off both his socks

"M. O-" he was cut off by Kendall this time

"Damn u have a lot of vowels" they laughed

"N. D" he finished

"Woo! Kay you pick who goes next" Carlos cheered

"Oh easy, Jade" he smirked at her as she rolled her eyes

"Fine. J. A-" she took off her combat boots.

"D. E-" she took her socks off

"L. Y. N. A-" she took her bobble that was holding her hair in a pony tail out

"U-" she took her ripped denims that were under her leather skirt off

"G. U-" she took her skirt off leaving her only in her baggy green t-shirt and black boy shorts

"S. T. W. E-" she took her shirt off and winked at James when she caught him looking at her chest who blushed a little and looked away

"S. T" she smiled as they all cheered

"Lucy your next" she winked at her punk friend

"L. U-" she took her top off

"C. Y. S. T. O-" she took her high-heeled boots off

"N. E-" she took her denims off.

"Damn girl you got it going on" Kendall said then whistled

"Thanks. Ok logie-bear your turn" she smirked at him as he sighed

"I gotta get new friends. Ok L. O-" he took his shoes off

"G. A-" the socks came off

"N. M. T-" he took his jeans off (which was cool since his t-shirt was a little to big for him and covered his boxers)

"T. C. H. E-" with a sigh he took his shirt off

"L. L" he finished

"That was degrading!" They all laughed at his embarrassed

"Dude man up" Carlos smiled

"Ok show me how its done then Carlitos" he glared at his latino friend as he shrugged

"C. A. R. L. O. S. G. A. R. C. I. A" he smiled

"Uhh Carlos, you didn't do anything..." Stephane said a little disappointed that she never got to see anything

"I thought we were just spelling our names.." The group was literally rolling on the floor laughing at this point

"Ok Carly you have 5 vowels in your name. That means you have to take off five bits of clothing" Jade explained to him

"Oh ok.. And I'm not a girl!"

"If you say so.."

he took off his helmet then shoes came off. Then his socks. After that his shirt was abandoned on the floor. Last he took his denims off.

"What do I win?" He asked his scary friend

"You get to pick the next person to do it" she smiled at his child like behaviour

"Cool. Stephane!" He high-fived her like he done something amazing

"Great.." she muttered

"Ok uhh, Stephane King has four vowels in it so" she took her helmet off (Carlos gave it to her and she didn't have the heart to throw it out or never wear it.. Plus she had skates on so it looked fine) then her shoes then her socks then her dress. They all whistled and made jokes that made the already embarrassed girl go bright red

"Camille you're up" Stephane said quietly

"Oh joy" she said sarcastically

"Camille Roberts. Hmm that's five" she took her cardigan off then her hair clip then her shoes followed by her socks after that it was her shirt and smiled slightly at Logan looking away.

"Last but not least. Kendall Knight ladies and gentlemen"

the song changed to Jason Derulo 'riding solo' on the CD

"Kendall Donald Knight is five" he took his shoes off then his denims then socks then his beanie then hoodie and shirt.

They were all in the room half-naked and some of them were feeling a little self conscious

"Ok so what now?" Lucy asked

"The art of surprise!" Stephane yelled as she playfully tackled Carlos to the ground

The rest looked at each and shrugged as th couple started playfully wrestle. James had Jade pinned to the wall moments later

"You know this technically counts as rape" Jade shot with a glare

"It's not rape if you like it" James smirked at her

"You cocky son of a-" she was cut off by James's lips on hers. The warmth of his lips radiated threw her body sending shivers down her spine.

"-bitch" she finished breathy as he pulled back.

Carlos and Stephane were still rolling on the ground trying to get on top

"Your really strong" Carlos complimented

"Thanks, you to" she smiled at him which was returned with him smiling back. Stephane finally got on top and put her legs on either side of his waist with her hands pinning down his shoulders

"Ha! I won" her eyes lit up as she realised the position she was in right now

"Yeah you did. Heres your prize" he lightly grabbed her neck and brought her lips to his. It was a kiss filled with passion and playfulness, the perfect combination for the two.

Kendall was just chasing Lucy around the apartment trying to catch her

"Wow your fast!" He commented slightly out of breath

"Of corse I am. After all you have to be if you're gonna be a rock star" she stated as she hid behind a door.

"Boo!" Kendall jumped out at her and started tickling her

"Ahahaha stop! Kendork quit it!" she said through laughs.

"Gimme a kiss and I might" she thought about it for a second then pecked him on the lips for a mere two seconds

"Happy?" She asked as he stopped tickling her

"Not quite" he smirked as he put his arm around her waist and kissed her just as rough as she was kissing back.

Camille was hiding behind the counter as a pair of strong hands blocked her eye sight

"Guess who" Logan asked playfully

"The pizza guy?" Camille asked smirking a little

"Close" he smiled and removed his hands from her eyes

"Come on let's get dressed and leave these horn balls of teenagers here alone" she said as she started getting dressed

"At least they're getting some" he muttered getting dressed also. Camille giggled and kissed him on the cheek

"Dont worry Logie. You're the only one with a hot girlfriend that will do that stuff later and maybe more if your good" she winked at her secret boyfriend and he blushed in return but still smiled back in agreement anyway.

* * *

It had been a week after the group of friends played Jade's little game of strip vowel. Since then, Logan and Camille broke up, James was ignoring Jade, Carlos and Stephane started dating and Jo came back so Kendall couldn't even remember Lucy's last name. Jo was having a welcome back party (for herself) and invited her friends to help her celebrate, she also got various different drinks so they could play her favourite game 'never have I ever' everybody liked that game so no one objected. Everybody was in her living with a beer bottle with 'Coldplay' playing softly in the background.

"Ok never have I puked in someone else mouth" Jo said and watched Lucy take a drink with a disgusted look

"What? The dude was stalking me!" She shrugged it off like it was nothing

"Umm, never have I ever fallen asleep in class and woken up in a puddle of drool" Kendall said. Jade, Carlos and James all took a drink

"Ah, sixth grade. Good times" the pretty boy muttered

"Never have I ever fallen out a window, been PUSHED out a window or pushed someone out a window" Camille said smiling. Logan, Jade Kendall, Carlos,

James and Stephane all took drinks and laughed at the memories

"Never have I ever rented a porno and watched the whole thing without saying 'that's GROSS!'" Stephane said almost bursting out laughing when Logan, James and Carlos turned pink and drank some of their beer

"Never have I ever went drunk to prom" Kendall said. Jade then took a drink and rolled her eyes when the group was giving her weird looks

"I was dateless and was wearing a tux!" She snapped. They nodded their heads in understatement and fear

"Never have I acted out sex scenes with Barbie and Ken even though ive made fun of other people doing that" Jade mentally ticked 'whore couple' on her list when Kendall and Jo blushed then took a drink

"Your both disgusting" the goth rolled her eyes at them when they both yelled 'hey!' deafeningly at her "oh! Never have I ever laughed out loud at a funeral" Carlos stated not really surprised that he saw Jade take a drink then get another beer bottle because she ran out

"That's sick!" Jo yelled looking shocked

"Yep" the dark-haired girl shrugged like she's heard this before (which she has)

"Never have I ever dated someone and their sibling at the same time" Jo said. Everyone 'oohed' when James, Stephane and Camille drank

"You dated two people at the same time Cami?" Logan squeaked out

"I was auditioning to be a whore. In my defence I didn't know they were brothers" she smiled nervously then cleared her throat "moving on, never have I ever played strip poker or played strip monopoly"

surprisingly no know drank to that one. Eventually it was time for them all to go home so they said they're goodbyes and left Jo and Kendall to clean up.

**authors note: okay so I need feedback, what did you think of the couples, did you like Jade in it and please give me more party game ideas. Oh and if you don't like Jade in it just say and I'll make an gothic OC and leave her out of it lol**


End file.
